


Wheel in the Sky Part 2

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: One Tree Hill [3]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Summary: Tree Hill prepares to mourn the loss of Emma Valentine a well beloved member of the community and the now deceased wife of Jacob James.
Series: One Tree Hill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685140





	Wheel in the Sky Part 2

Part 2 begins a week later, as Tree Hill mourns the loss of Emma, among the crowd is Lauren, Jamie's teacher. As the funeral continues, Jacob begins crying unable to accept the fact, that his wife is now gone. He walks up to the casket and kisses Emma's head one last time, before she's lowered into the grave. At Tric, everyone reflects on Emma's life, except for Jacob whose setting outside alone. Brooke approaches her friend and gives him, her coat and let's him keep it. He leans onto Brooke's shoulder with tears running down his face, just as Brooke comforts him. In the following weeks, Jacob has been showing signs of anger and depression, which worries Haley and his friends. Haley tells him to stay with her and Nathan until he's ready. He agrees and let's his sister help him. At the Clothes Over Bros store, Brooke talks to Millie about she and Mouth and asks why they had an argument, just before the funeral. Millie reveals they had a disagreement and that was it. Next, Quinn comes by to check on her little brother, but finds the nova gone. Worried, she asks Nathan where Jacob, but Nathan has no idea. She calls Brooke to see if Jacob's with her, but she claims he isn't.


End file.
